Magnet
by Zombie M-Fowl
Summary: Aquel chico ya tenia 20 años, cuan mariposa me pose en su flor, ¡Me llevaba 6 años de diferencia!, pobre ingenua niña, me dije, caí rendida a su favor. La primera vez que lo hicimos, jamás lo olvidare, ¡Llámenme pedófilo! pero lo ntinuacion...
1. Capitulo I: Prologo

******Disclaimer**: Los personajes de "**Total Drama" NO** me pertenecen, si no a**Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis. **Asi como la cancion En la que Se Basa ******"Magnet-Vocaloid (Len Y Rin Kagamine) **no es mia le pertenece al amable señor(a) -nose xDU- que los creo, asi como la adaptacion al latino le pertenece a los **Fandub** chu~

**_

* * *

_**

**_Magnet_**

Hace algunos meses, para ser mas precisa hace 4 meses, conocí un chico que no era como los otros presumidos, ricos y egoístas chicos que yo conocía, este tenia marcado en todo su porte ser diferente, un chico malo, son las mejores palabras para definirlo y me fascinaba. Desde aquel entonces bastaba con solo mirarlo para que empezara arder mi corazón, para que al contacto de su cuerpo llenara al mío de pura pasión.

Y al darme cuenta de aquel chico ya tenia 20 años, cuan mariposa me pose en su flor, ¡Me llevaba 6 años de diferencia!, pobre ingenua niña, me dije, caí rendida a su favor.

.-

Derramaba tanta miel, ¡por dios era apenas una niña!, pero quería probar de sus labios la tentación, y rozar dulcemente piel con piel, para nunca olvidaría nuestro fogoso amor.

La primera vez que lo hicimos, jamás lo olvidare, ¡Llámenme pedófilo! pero lo disfrute, antes de hacerla mía ,murmuro algo a mi oído, con una voz tan inocente que me derretí.

-Duncan...hazme de una vez sentir que esta pasión no tendrá fin.-

Yo solo sonreí haciéndola sonrojar, y en respuesta la bese, una cosa llevo a la otra, como lo esperaba yo fui su primera vez, me había robado su virginidad.

¡No Fue Un Error Hacerle El Amor!.

.-

-Sin temor deséame, mas, y mas que te complaceré.-

-Si en verdad me amas toca mi cuerpo y obsesiónate.-

Fueron las frases que el utilizo aquella noche en la que perdí lo mas sagrado para mi, alguna vez había soñado con locura estar entre sus blancas sabanas, y aquella noche mi sueño se cumplió, entre sus sabanas le prometí serle fiel.

-Mi almendra virginal.-dijo el besándome la frente.

.-

Si algún día perdiéramos nuestras almas, un día se encontraran, sin duda había un hechizo sobre nosotros, del cual estaba seguro perduraría, éramos ella y yo, que importaba lo demás.

Una noche, mi niña estaba llorando, entre sollozos me conto que se la llevarían lejos, habían descubierto lo nuestro...

-¡NO!¡Por tanto tiempo te soñé, y ahora que al fin te encontré, No te abandonare, No lo quiero hacer!.-

-Pero no hay nada que pueda hacer...

-Courtney, el que nos encontrarnos no fue casualidad, ¡Eres Mi Realidad! ¡Mi Única Verdad! -me arrodille ante ella, tome su cara entre mis manos y la bese- No Renuncies A Nuestro Amor.

.-

Después de sus palabras; Nuestra primera vez se repitió esa noche, al amanecer, me sentí nerviosa y llore, el me consoló entre sus brazos.

-Todo marchara bien.- pero solo ocultaba que también sufría.-Nunca fue un error hacerte el amor.-murmuro en mi oído

Lo abrasé con más fuerza, y sin control mis lagrimas salieron a mares. El me había dejado besar su ser, el mundo que otro no veían, por juzgar su apariencia.

-Solo Intoxícame En Tus Labios, Duncan, Así Feliz seré.-

.-

Tal como un **imán**, me atrajo hacia ella, cumplí su deseo de besarla, me moría por perderme en su querer y calidez.

Jamás Dejaría que renunciara A Nuestro Amor...JAMAS.

* * *

Hola xD aqui denuevo volviendo a TDI! me estoy volviendo adicta a esta seccion de FF xDU, emmm bueno ùwu este se considerirari un Song-fic, pero kise hacerlo de otra forma.

Si señores(as)!òOó Duncan es un pedofilo de primera! xDDjajajaja, dios siempre me imagine a un Dunca Pedofilo uno de mis sueño cumplidos (?) ok no x,D. pues espero que les guste este One-shot (o Song-fic xDU) a mi me gusto como kedo *O* es uno de mis primero fic q me gustan *¬* lo amo (L) xDDjaja ok ya

¿Review? Harian Sonreir A Una Niña Soriente (?) xDjaja.

_**Atte. Momoko Uchiha**_


	2. Capitulo II: El Perro Sarnoso

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de "**Total Drama" NO** me pertenecen, si no a** Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis. **Así como la canción En la que Se Basa **"Magnet-Vocaloid (Len Y Rin Kagamine) **no es mía le pertenece a **Yamaha Corporation**, así como la adaptación al latino le pertenece a los **Fandub** chu~.

* * *

-¿Duncan?-sonrió dulcemente.-es un placer conocerte.

El solo la miro con gran curiosidad, cualquier niña se habría espantado por ver a un ladrón entrar a su habitación, a mitad de la noche.- ¿No estas asustada?-pregunto el ladrón, ella negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-Si lo estuviera, no te hubiera preguntado tu nombre.-rio levemente, logrando que Duncan también sonriera.

~.~.~.~.~.~

-Se le ve mas feliz el día de hoy, señorita Courtney.-menciona la sirvienta mientras arreglaba la cama; observando como la castaña se peinaba enfrente del espejo.

-Si, lo estoy.-contesto, volteo hacia la sirvienta con una tierna sonrisa adornando su rostro.

-¿Un Novio?-pregunto su acompañante con una mirada picara.

-No...Pero...me gustaría mucho-suspiro la castaña.

-Y... ¿Como se llama aquel joven?-

-Su nombre es...Duncan.- volvió a suspirar la niña de 14 años mucama puso los ojos en blanco, "oh no"...

~.~.~.~.~.~

Solo ellos dos, bailando al ritmo del vals, sus mejillas se sonrojaron bajo el antifaz, su sola presencia la ponía nerviosa, y a Duncan le fascinaba eso.

-Tranquila, No voy a morderte...aun.- sonrió con perversión, sujetando su cintura, y pegando su cuerpo mas con el de ella, hasta sentir su rápida respiración sobre su cuello.

-ah...yo...-fue lo único que salió de boca, y es que... ¡¿Como quieren que conteste algo tan...pervertido como eso?La música dejo de sonar, las parejas se separaron, y mientras todos estaban distraídos, el joven ladrón robo un beso de la boca de su pequeña acompañante, fue uno corto, pero lo suficiente para la morena le subiera un escalofrió por su espalda.

-Nos veremos...Princesa...-se despidió, dando vuelta sobre sus talones. Courtney solo llego a tocar sus labios, su cara se encontraba tan roja como un tomate maduro. No era su primer beso...pero...si, el primero que le gustaba...

~.~.~.~.~.~

-Señorita.-susurro viendo todo el que Courtney pronuncio ese nombre hace apenas unos 4 días, sabía que todo iría mal. ¡Duncan era conocido por todo el pueblo como un maldito perro, que se acostaba con cualquiera que le moviera el culo!, no podía permitir que la señorita se involucrara con ese perro sarnoso -como solían llamarle-, sin embargo... jamás había visto a su querida niña tan feliz con ningún otro chico; lo pensó mejor...lo mantendría vigilado, sentía el peligro cerca de la señorita Duncan sentiría el Dolor verdadero.

~.~.~.~.~.~

-¡DUNCAN, MALDITO PERRO SARNOSO, ERES UN PEDOFILO DE MIERDA!-Grito todo alterado Owen, mientras todos sus acompañantes lo miraban desaprobatoriamente.

-Cierra la boca, ¡bolsa de gases andante!-dijo mientras le tapaba la boca con una boca al rubio.-

-Owen tiene razón viejo, una es meterse con las zorras de aquí, y otra muy diferente meterse con una niña de 14 años, que aparte es ¡hija del gobernador!, y que tu la superas por ¡6 años!-comento Geoff igualmente alterado.

-Eso me vale mierda Geoff, yo la quiero solo para mi...-sonrió orgulloso, caminando en dirección contraria a sus amigos.

-Eres un desgraciado enfermo Duncan...

* * *

Hola! xD bueno para empezar gracias por sus Reviews en mi Song-fic de Magnet *-*!, algunas personas me pidieron hacer esto un fic completo ùwu, y pues dejenme decirle q lo voy acer -se le sube el ego- xDUU ok ya, uwu el fic durara almenos otros 4 o 5 Cap. mas dependiendo de cuanta imaginacion tenga y q no kiera acabar la historia con un final bien deprimente uwu~ xDDD bueno ya para acabarla, denuevo gracias por todos sus Comentarios 8D -muere de felicidad xD-

¿Me dejarian mas Reviews? xDU

Bye-bye~

"Momo Fowl Uchiha"


	3. Caitulo III: Apariencias Que Engañan

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de "**Total Drama" NO** me pertenecen, si no a** Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis. **Así como la canción En la que Se Basa **"Magnet-Vocaloid (Len Y Rin Kagamine) **no es mía le pertenece a **Yamaha Corporation**, así como la adaptación al latino le pertenece a los **Fandub** chu~.

* * *

**Magnet **

**Capitulo III**

Dos manos taparon sus ojos impidiéndole ver mas que oscuridad, pero solo el aroma que desprendía aquellas manos solo le indicaban a una persona...

-¡Duncan!-exclamo feliz recibiendo como premio un beso en la mejilla.

-Te extrañe princesa.-susurro lentamente en su oído bajando las manos de los ojos de la castaña hasta su cintura.

-Yo también Duncan, odio cuando no te veo toda la semana.-dijo ella inflando sus mejillas. El simplemente rio ante esa mueca.

-Si solo han sido dos veces.-

-No importa, siempre haces que te extrañe.-volteo para mirar los ojos aguamarina de Duncan, cualquier chica se perdía en aquellas pupilas, pero solo ella tenia ese privilegio...o eso creía.

Duncan la abrazo, cada día que pasaba con esa chiquilla la iba queriendo mas, **grave error.**

_-Solo quiero su virginidad, es un juego, la hare feliz y yo también lo seré.-Declaro el azabache sonriendo como todo un pervertido_

_-Eso es lo que crees, la terminaras lastimando.-dijo Trent._

_-¿Que? ¿La tengo muy grande?-rio a carcajadas_

_-¡Idiota! ¡No me refiero a eso!-exclamo sorprendido por la poca sensibilidad del chico.- Si ella se enamora o ya esta enamorada de ti, la lastimara mucho saber que solo es juego para ti._

_-Es por eso que nunca se enterara, cuando me aburra de ella simplemente dejare el pueblo y listo.-_

_Trent suspiro, jamás haría entender a Duncan-Vete a la verga.-_

-Duncan.-beso sus labios tímidamente regresando al chico al presente.

-¿Que pasa princesa?-

-No, nada solo que estas muy distraído.-

-No te preocupes.- sonrió besando los labios de la morena.

-Te quiero Duncan.-suspiro entre el beso. Algo en el pecho del chico se oprimió...

~.~.~.~

-Duncan...-suspiro haciendo que el azabache sonriera mientras besaba su cuello desesperadamente, para luego morderlo. Un pequeño grito salio de los labios de Courtney.

-Espera...-Las manos de la morena se posaron en el pecho de este separándolos a ambos.- Aun no estoy lista-admitió ruborizada volteando la cara a otro lado.

Frunció el entrecejo apareciendo tres líneas en su frente- _Joder...-_ Descuida princesa yo te esperare-una bella sonrisa fingida adorno su pálido rostro.

-Gracias.-

~.~.~.~

-Perro Sarnoso- dijo de modo juguetón una chica rubia, ojos azules y un cuerpo bien desarrollado.

-Lindsay, no estoy de ánimos.-

-¿Es que aquella chiquilla no te complació de nuevo?-pregunto abrazando al chico Punk por detrás.-Sabes que yo hare todo lo que me pidas.-ronroneo cerca de su oído.

Duncan lucio una sonrisa de vampiro y sin poner objeciones, volteo sobre sus talones y se lanzo sobre la rubia besando, mordiendo, lamiendo cada centímetro de su piel mientras iba quitando la molesta ropa de la chica de ojos azules...después de todo seguía siendo un hombre y con semejante mujer rogándole ¿Como decirle que no?.

~.~.~.~

Suspiro y dio un pequeño gritillo como el de una fan que se acaba de encontrar a su ídolo y le regalo un beso o el de alguien que esta muy enamorada (N/a: en mi caso haría eso con Len Kagamine LOL ok no)

-Ayer fue muy tierno conmigo, creo... ¡que estoy enamorada de Duncan!-otro gritillo salio de su boca mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Y mientras mas hablaba de su experiencia con Duncan, su fiel sirvienta casi su hermana mayor se quedaba con la boca abierta.

-Maldito Duncan.-susurro de manera casi inaudible para los oídos de Courtney que lo único que parecía hacer hoy era pensar en aquel Perro sarnoso, dar grititos como niña de cinco años, sonrojarse y sonreír torpemente.

-Courtney...ten cuidado.-le dijo posando su mano sobre el hombro de la morena.

-¿A que te refieres Bridgette?-

-Duncan...no es lo que aparenta.-salio de cuarto sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido.

La mueca feliz de la castaña se deformo en una de duda, sabia que a la rubia no le agradaba su relación con Duncan, es mas había escuchado por voces de los sirvientes de la casa rumores acerca del chico, y realmente muy desagradables, pero al final solo eran rumores...o quizás ella no conocía al verdadero Duncan.

* * *

Chan chan O: volviendo actulizar mis fics pffff uwuU no creo se acuerden de este mugre fic pero bueno xDD -suspira- hoy me siento con animos de escribir asi k por esosubo este capi y el otro fic de ace rato hubiera tambien actualizado TwT otro de mis fic de aki de Total drama pero se borro todo lo k llevaba ¬¬# y ya llevaba medio capitulo TOT -rincon emo(?)- (LOL me acorde de alguien con lo del rincon emo -sonrojada-)xDDjaja bueno ya espero k les haya gustado :3

Bye-bye~

"Momo Fowl Uchiha"


End file.
